TMNT The story of two siblings
by IShipMaskyXHoodie
Summary: Mikey and Y/N, the youngest of the turtles, got separated from their father and siblings as children, and they were found by Oroku Saki, who raised them with Karai as siblings. Years later, they come into contact with the siblings that they haven't seen since they were children, though they don't realise this.
1. Prolouge

On a cold night, all was silent in New York as usual.

In the sewers, two terrified siblings were wandering, trying to find their daddy and brothers, when the youngest of the two smelt food and pulled away from her brother, who instantly darted after her.

"Y/N! Y/N!" He called after the female but when she didn't stop, sighed and ran after her. Eventually, he found her at a ladder, her E/C eyes glimmering in hunger as she faced him.

"Y/N, daddy said never to leave the sewers" the boy reminded Y/N, who responded "Can't ya smell that, 'Ikey? If we are careful we can get some, stay hidden an' then find daddy" she pleaded, her E/C eyes locking with the baby blue ones of the boy, Mikey.

Mikey went to say no, but paused as his stomach rumbled as well. Giving in, he nodded but just as quickly said "As soon as we have food, we are back here, got it, little sister?" He demanded seriously, as their daddy had always made sure that he knew he had to protect her, always.

She nodded and smiled happily, as she began to climb, both unaware that in another world, they wouldn't have gotten lost and stayed with their siblings, and they were both unaware that above, a Asian man and his daughter were just leaving a Japanese restaurant and as such, saw them as they left the sewers and just as quickly ran into the shadows, disappearing so easily that if the pair hadn't seen them, they wouldn't have been aware they were ever there.

Mikey stared at Y/N, scared. "Now what? What do we do now, little sis?" He asked anxiously, as he really wanted to get back inside the sewers and home to daddy, before they were taken by the men that would lock them away and treat them badly just because they were mutants.

Oroku Saki had planned for a simple night with Karai, his daughter and he had certainly not planned to come across two turtle like creatures, appearing to be children but looks can be deceiving, climbing from the sewers.

Before he went to go investigate them, he took Karai to the car and after giving her to a bodyguard who would look after her or if not the bodyguard would pay for it with his life, and then approached the alley that he had seen the two Kame children go into.

Mikey froze as he heard footsteps before he tapped Y/N and pointed to the ladder. She nodded before beginning to scale it, Mikey quickly following her and both disappeared just as Saki appeared but all he saw was an empty alley.

"Kame?" he called out and Mikey replied "Go away!" defiantly causing Saki to smirk in triumph at hearing the childish voice. He had been correct in assuming that they were children. But only one replied, meaning the one that spoke was the protector of the pair, or the other Kame that had been with him, he thought it was a him as the childish voice sounded male, the other Kame could have disappeared, which he thought highly unlikely.

"Won't you come down?" Saki continued, "I bet you are hungry aren't you?" He asked them and Mikey opened his mouth to say no when Y/N answered "Yeah!" And immediately after Saki heard a face palm after the clearly female childish voice had answered, most likely coming from the male.

"Well, if you come with me, I could give you food AND a bed. I also have a daughter, Karai that will be thrilled to meet you as she loves Kame like you" he continued.

Mikey stopped as he considered it, before looking up at Y/N, the only part of her visible was her eyes, which looked pleading and hungry. He then remembered why exactly they disobeyed daddy and came up here in the first place.

He stares up at Saki, saying "I need to discuss it with my sister" and Saki nods, backing away to give them the privacy they need.

Mikey looked down at his younger sister as he asked "Should we? I mean, it is unlikely anything good can come from it" and Y/N responded "Yeah! We haven't eaten in days 'Ikey because Leo, Don and Raphe keep taking our foods an' I'm hungry!" she whined up to him.

After she said that, Mikey stopped and thought. It was true that Leo, Don and Raphie were taking their foods but by going with the man, what's to say he won't hurt them even if he does offer food.

He nodded and turned around, the smaller turtle climbing on his back as she grew more tired and after wrapping her arms around his shell, she drifted off.

Mikey approached the man slowly. Saki turned around at the sound of footsteps to see one of the Kame approaching him, while the younger Kame slept on the older one's shell in her sleep.

Mikey stared up at the man and told him boldly "Me and my sister accept your offer. But-but if you try any funny stuff, I-I'll kick your butt!" he blurted out bravely, and Saki looked taken aback for a minute before he chuckled slightly.

"If you say so, young brave Kame" he humoured the boy "Come, I have left Karai long enough" he turned and walked off, Mikey following him as he gripped onto Y/N so she didn't fall off in her sleep.

Finally they arrived back at the car, where Karai sat up as she saw Saki, about to speak before her eyes landed on the two Kame. More specifically, her eyes landed on the cute sight of the younger Kame clinging to the older one.

She hopped out of the vehicle and ran up to them, introducing herself excitedly "My name is Oroku Karai! What are your names?" She questioned and Mikey answered "My name is Michelangelo, Mikey for short, and this" he said, gesturing to Y/N " is my little sister Y/N."

Mikey gently prided the girl off his back and transferred her to his arms instead as he got into the car, Karai getting in after him while Saki headed around to the drivers side and together they drove off.

Meanwhile, their father was with their other three siblings worrying over the fate of his two youngest as he couldn't find them. He didn't realise that he wouldn't see them for many years, but as the years went by, they faded from the memories of his three oldest, and as such, they believed that it had only ever been three turtles, not five.

Mikey and Y/N had also forgotten about the ones that they had left behind as well, and started to believe that they had always lived with Saki, him being their father and Karai being their older sister.

This was fine with Saki, he had two Kame he could train into a ninja and kunoichi respectively, not to mention his own daughter Karai, who just adored the fact that she had little siblings to look after and she took her duty seriously, never allowing any harm to come to them and the one of the things that she and Mikey agreed on, was that no harm would come to Y/N, the baby of their family.

I hope that you enjoy this. Please tell me what you think in the comments.


	2. Chapter 1

This part was not written by me, it was written byFireDagger07 in her storyTmnt one-shot ( requests open )which she did when I requested it, and it was also what caused me to get this idea. So apart from edits, Fire was the one that wrote this, and with her permission I was able to copy it, as long as I didn't claim it for myself, because let's be honest, that would be an author's worse nightmare.

So in this chapter, there has been a ten year timeskip, in which Mikey and Y/N have completely forgotten their previous life. Let's see how they are getting on.

Mikey Pov

It was 7:30 AM which means it was time for me and my sister, Y/N to get up and meet father in the throne room. I got up, put my gear on and went to wake up my sister Y/N. I don't need to wake up karai because she is always up before me and Y/N doing training. As i approached Y/N's door I knocked on it. " Y/N you need to get up now we need to be in the throne room to meet farther " i say ans i also so need to say it was mine and Y/N fifteenth birthday or how we like to call it mutation day " Coming Mikey " Y/N said she then came out in her gear ( it's like Mikey's but you don't have a foot print on your chest you have it on your arm ) " Ready to go sis ?" I asked " Hai brother " she replied so we made our way to master shredder's throne room on our way there we were greetedby karai our older sister " Hey you two your finally up " karai said " Hai, well we all need to got see father now don't want to be late " Y/N said " Yeah or we are toast " I said we all have a unbreakable siblings bond that no one can break we were there for each other when we are needed. As we entered the throne room father was on his throne waiting for us " Hello father " we said while bowing " Good morning, my children. How are you all doing today ? " shredder asked " Good father " Karai said " Well it will be a good day for Michelangelo and Y/N I have a gift for each of you two " shredder said while standing up making his way to me and Y/N.

No Prov

As Shredder came down from his throne he had something in his hands " Michelangelo your skills with the nunchucks are far more then what I have seen, so you, my son will have this as your weapon " Shredder said while handing Mikey his weapons. Mikey was excited but he can't show it now or his farther will not approve " Thank you father " Mikey said bowing his head " Y/N your skills with the bow and katana are also better than I thought so I'm giving you the bow and katana" ( here's your bow46478019-origpic-08a846 and your swordvignette1.wikia./ninjagaiden/images/c/c9/DSNG3.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/300?cb=20121226074502 hope you like them ) Shredder said " Thank you farther " Y/N said while bowing " And also you two will be going on patrol tonight by yourselves just the two of you " shredder said while walking back to the throne and sat down " Hai father, thank you father " Mikey and Y/N said at the same time

" Good you are all dismissed". So then it was dark enough you and Mikey both got ready for your first patrol " I can not wait to explore this city. What do you think we might find Mikey ? " Y/N asked " I don't know but i can't wait to find out " Mikey said you both left your rooms to see your father before you leave " Remember i don't want you seen by anyone of the public do you two hear me " Shredder said " Hai father " they both chorus " Good now go. You can come back when ever you want and since it's your first time I will allow it since you two have impressed me with your capabilities " Shredder added " Thank you father " they both bowed and left to go outside.

Minutes later they were jumping roof top to roof top of NYC. " Wow I love it here " Mikey said " I know it's so nice to finally see the place " Y/N said " What should we do ? " Mikey asked his younger sister " I don't know maybe we coul- "CRASH.

"What was that!? " Y/N shouted alarmed " I don't know but let's find out " Mikey said as the pair of you go to see what made that noise " It came from over there " Mikey said " Mikey look " Y/N said while pointing to a fight going on which looks like with turtles like them and robots ( we all know who they are ) " Wow more turtles like us but I thought we were the only one's " Mikey said shocked " Wow look, little sis, that blue one has the same weapon as you, the katana " Mikey pointed out " Hai, he does but that means I'm the only female turtle then no fair! " (I would find that awesome myself) Y/N said while stomping " oh come on sis " Mikey said. Then they looked down to see that the mysterious turtles have won the fight and they all high three each other " What that'sour thing " Y/N said a bit too loud which they heard " Oh way to go sister " Mikey complained as he dragged Y/N away running from the turtles which where following them.

Leo's Prov

As me and my two brother took out the last of the krang we high three each other then we heard a female voice saying " That's our thing " she said I looked up to see two turtles like me and my brother and a female turtle never seen one before I thought but as I was about to ask who they are they ran off " Hey wait !" I shouted so then me and my brothers. went after them " Come back were not going to hurt you " I said knowing that they are here but they are hiding " How can we trust you " the male voice said " You have my word " i say. Then they came out I saw that the female had the foot logo on her shoulder but she looks so young " Who are you two and why were you spying on us? " Raph demanded roughly as he glared at them

" We was not spying we heard a voice and we came to see what it was and we saw you three fighting with those robots " The girl say while going next to the other turtle " What are your name's ? " Donnie asked.

Y/N Pov

The one in the purpleasked us for our names but I don't trust them " Well my name is Michelangelo or Mikey for shortand this is my sister Y/N " Mikey said " Wait I think we-" suddenly he was interrupted by a shout "MIKEY Y/N STEP AWAY FROM THEM " As Raph was interrupted by karai " Karai what do you want !? " The one in the blue shouted " For you to leave my younger brother and sister alone you mutants " Karai said harshly

" Wait you work for the foot how come we never seen you before " Leo asked as we went over to join karai " Sister who are they and why do they look like us " I asked " They are the turtles that keep ruining our father's plans they are Hamato Yoshi's pets " PETS?! NO OFFENCE SISTER BUT YOU ARE THE ONE WHO'S BEING LIED TO HERE! " The red one said

" They are called : First, Leonardo" she pointed to the one with a blue mask. "He is their leader. The hot-head is Raphael" she continued as she pointed to the one in the red mask and continued as shot pointed to the one in the purple mask "and their nerd is Donatello. They keep telling me that Hamato Yoshi is my true father but they are full of lies to get what they want " Karai finished explaining " WHAT " Me and Mikey shouted at the same time " How dare you do that to our sister " Mikey demanded " She's not even a turtle how can she be your sister? " Donnie challenged

" Well, um" I said as I tried to have a come back but then Mikey put a hand in front of me " Leave our little sister alone or you will be answering to us " Mikey said darkly as he pointed between him and Karai " You two go, me and the Foot Bots will take care of them besides father needs to see you now " Karai told us.

Me and Mikey took one look at the turtles then left to go home while hearing Karai order " FOOT BOTS ATTACK !". When we got home we went to see farther right away. " You wanted to see us father ? " I asked " Yes, I forgot to inform you that this Hamato Yoshi has been ruining my plans " Shredder said " We just found out now father, when we saw his sons but we did not know until Karai came and got us, we are sorry father " Mikey apologised

" It's alright I should of told you before you left but now you know, you need to find out where their lair is and Hamato Yoshi understand? " Father asked sternly

" Hai father " we both chorused ( I think I'm making that a habit now ) " Good. You two are dismissed " he told us so we went back to our rooms.

Leo's Pov

After we dealt with Karai, we went back to the lair to talk with Master Splinter about the news. " Master Splinter we need to talk to you " As me and my brothers entered the Dojo " Hm what is it my sons " he asked.

" We just found out that Shredder has two other children " I inform him " Yes, they were turtles like us I think their names were Michelangelo and Y/N " Donnie added and I saw that Master Splinter looked taken back by this " Are you ok sensei?" I asked " I'm afraid this my sons you just came in contact with your other two younger siblings" he told us gravely


	3. Chapter 2

"What?!" Leo spluttered in surprise. "Two younger siblings?!" He practically shouted. Raph asked "How did they end up separated from us, sensei?" And Splinter sighed" It was nearly 10 years ago when it happened. The day Michelangelo and Y/N disappeared, happened during a storm that had forcefully swept them away. I was able to keep you three safe, but unfortunately, at the cost of Michelangelo and Y/N" he finished.

The three turtles all had varying emotions. Raph was angry, angry that he had forgotten his newly rediscovered youngest siblings. Donnie was sad, sad that they were both taken from them, and raised as enemies, which was unknown to his little brother and sister, along with Karai, who was actually Hamato Miwa . Leo was determined. He now had to try and convert three, not one, of his long lost siblings that he didn't know all that well, but he was sure that he could manage it.

Splinter looked at his three sons and asked "Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello, can you please leave the dojo?" He asked and they all nodded.

Leaving the dojo, Leo heads to the kitchen and gestures for Raph and Donnie to follow, which they did and they took their respective seats around the table. "We need to get Karai, Michelangelo and Y/N back where they truly belong. It will be difficult as Karai and Michelangelo won't believe us, and Y/N will no doubt listen to them. However, the weakest link is her, that I am certain of, so if we get her away from the other two, we may just be able to convince her" Leo starts to explain before Raph butted in "And how will we separate her from those two? She is the youngest, so they will be very protective of her" he told Leo who frowned.

Then he clapped his hands as he thought of something. Looking up at Raph and Donnie, he started to explain "Tonight, we will go out as usual. Yesterday night must have been Michelangelo and Y/N's first patrol, so Shredder will have to let them out tonight.."

Meanwhile, while they were talking, Y/N was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling as she balanced on her shell. She was thinking about how those turtles seemed familiar, but if that was the case, Mikey didn't seem to think the same.

Suddenly, she gasped as she was drawn into a strange flash of images.

-She was laughing, as she and Mikey played with three other mutant turtles, before she heard a voice "My children, come!" And turned to see-

She snapped back to reality when she heard her name being called and looked to see Mikey. "Are you ok, little sister?" He asked anxiously, as he had been walking past her door, which had been open when he saw her twisting and moaning in pain, as if she was having a nightmare.

He had quickly ran inside her room to see her normally happy and smiling face scrunched up, and realised that something was seriously wrong. "Yeah..." She told him, before she continued thoughtfully "I just saw something weird. Us two, were playing with three other turtles, as children, when this voice called us. Before I could see who it was however, you woke me up" she told him seriously, then she asked him "What could it mean?".

Mikey was quiet for a minute before he finally responded "... I don't know. We may to ask father" he finally suggested, as he had never heard of anything like that before. "C'mon, little sister, let's go" he told her as he gripped her three fingered hand, the same as his, and led her out of the room in search of their siblings.

They walked down the halls and after five minutes, they ran into Karai, who asked, seeing their faces, "Brother, sister, what is the matter?" She asked concerned for them and worried that something was wrong.

Mikey answered for both of them, which was normal, as Y/N didn't speak much except to Mikey, Karai and father, deciding everyone else was untrustworthy, and even then, she only spoke about twenty words to them. "Y/N has had a weird dream. We are going to tell father, but you can come as well if you want" Mikey told her and Karai nodded, moving to the other side of Y/N and holding her other hand as they started to move again towards the main room .

The threesome (not like that, for all those perverts out there)finally reached the main room where Shredder could usually be found in the day. Karai reached up and used the knocker three times, and after a minute, Shredder shouted "Come in!" And they entered, immediately bowing down as soon as they were close enough to his throne, but they stood straight again as Shredder ordered "Stand, my children. Now... What brings you here? Karai? Michelangelo?" He directed the question at those two, who looked over Y/N's head at each other, before Mikey began to explain.

"Father, Y/N had something strange happen" he began "She said that she was just thinking when she began to see images of me and her, as children, playing with three other children, who were also children. She said that as they played, a voice called out to the children, but before she could see who it was, she woke up due to me being worried, as she really looked like she was having a nightmare." He finally finished explaining.

Shredder looked thoughtful, well, as thoughtful as he could behind the metal mask. "And you came to me hoping I would know what was wrong?" He inquired and when they all nodded, he continued as he spoke "Michelangelo, Y/N, I suggest you sit down. Karai," he addresses Karai, who had turned to leave, but stopped as she heard her name "I advise that you stay. You should hear this as well, all of you are at the right age and deserve to know" he mused, more to himself than anyone else.

Looking up, he saw that the three had taken a seat on the floor. Michelangelo was lying on his side, Y/N sat cross legged and Karai sat on her knees, but all of them looked up at him, paying him their complete and utter attention.

"Before I start this story, Michelangelo and Y/N, I want you to remember to the best of your ability that no matter what I tell you today, I am still your father and that will not change, no matter what you may view me as after this. Let's get started then.

" One night, me and Karai were coming back from a Japanese restaurant, when I saw two Kame run out from a manhole cover" he began but Mikey broke in "That was us!" He gasped in a very rare burst of excitement and Shredder scowled slightly, saying "Yes... Now don't interrupt!" He snapped (I have a challenge for you. You have to try to guess who says that and in what episode. If you can't guess it, I won't blame you, but at least try. Also, you can't use the internet. Anyone who guesses correctly will have a one shot of their choice that I will write for them. Alright?) and Shredder continued "As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted" staring at Mikey, who fidgeted as he was smacked by his sisters lightly.

"I saw two Kame run out from an alley and after leaving you, Karai, with a bodyguard, I went to go talk to the Kame. It took a while but I finally managed to earn your trust. You know the rest of the story but I still don't know who your parent was or if you had any siblings, but judging by what you saw, Y/N, you were abandoned by your parent, whoever they were" he concluded. He watched them for their reactions and...

This will continue in the next chapter. I know, I'm evil.


	4. Chapter 3

The children stared at Shredder as he finish the story, Y/N looking surprised but slightly hurt he would keep that from them, Mikey was looking plain angry before it turns into confusion as to why he would keep that from them and Karai looked a mixture between angry he had kept that from them, understanding as she knew , or so she thought, he was trying to protect them and relieved it had happen, otherwise she wouldn't have gotten her little siblings, never mind the fact that they aren't blood related.

Shredder watches their reaction carefully, before he told them "I am telling you all now because you are finally old enough to know and mature enough to understand" he tell them "Now, Y/N, I want you to go on patrol with a squad of Footbots. Understand?" He asks and the turtle nods as she gets up, before bowing then she heads in the direction of the door to get ready.

Shredder then turns to Mikey and Karai, as soon as Y/M's shell disappears. "Karai, Michelangelo, I want you to follow Y/N on her patrol, as I have feeling that Hamato Yoshi's pets will try something with her. Do you understand? I want you to think of it as a training exercise" he orders and Karai replies "Hai, father. Understood" as she and Mikey both bow respectfully to him.

Y/N darted along the rooftop as quietly as she could with her team of Footbots when she saw the three turtles. She backed up slightly, nervous, before she shouted "Footbots! Attack Hamato Yoshi's pets!" as she tried to be brave.

The small female turtle watched as the three defeated and destroyed the bots, and soon surrounded her. "Leave me alone, Hamato scum!" She growled at them, attempting to channel her inner Karai.

The three stared at each other before Leonardo started to speak "We don't want to fight" he began but was cut off by a shout "Get AWAY from our baby sister!" as Mikey and Karai jumped down from the rooftop to land in front of Y/N, who looked relieved when she saw them. "Brother, sister" she said as she went to stand in the middle, as she pulled out her single katana.

The brother and sisters nodded to each other and within the blink of an eye, all three disappeared out of sight. The three turtles stood back to back, before Donnie was hit by Y/N as she threw a punch at him, however, her hand was caught by Raph and her eyes widened as he slammed her directly into the brick building.

She released a scream of pain as the wall cracked her shell slightly, alerting Mikey and Karai that something had happened, and when they saw the sight of Y/N hanging limply from Raphael's hand, they launched into action, Mikey going on the offense as he started to pummel Raph, and Karai caught Y/N as she fell, and held her in her arms as she knelt, and soon Mikey joined them, seeing Y/N lying almost lifeless.

Karai's POV

I heard Y/N release a scream and heard a small crack and when I stopped fighting with Leonardo for a minute, I saw that Raphael had her by the hand, as her shell had presumably been smashed into the hard brick wall and it must of cracked under the pressure of the force she was slung into.

Gazing at my baby sister, who at the minute looked so helpless, then I stared up at Michelangelo and ordered sharply "Michelangelo, take her from me. We need to get her help immediately. Her shell is cracked. Head back to the Foot Base, I will be there sometime after you. Understand?" I snapped out and he nodded, his light baby blue eyes serious.

He took her as gently as he could in his arms, her own arms and legs dangling as he set off at a quick but gentle run, and soon they disappeared from sight, and that is when I turned to face those mutants, glaring at them furiously.

Raphael's POV

I stared after Mikey as he disappeared, the limp and injured form of our baby sister settled snugly in his arms.

My attention turned to Karai as she started speaking, her eyes practically spitting fire at us. "Listen here. You will leave my little sister alone, especially you Raphael. If she is seriously hurt, let's just say, everything you have done to her, I will do to you but I will multiply it by a hundred! Understand?!" She shouted at us, her normally calm and cocky face showing real anger. "Understand" Leo replied to her and she scowled at us as she turned her back, beginning to walk away "Now, if you excuse me, I have to make sure my baby sister is alright!" She glared over her shoulder as she spat that out.

-Time skip-

Y/N's POV

I groaned as I stirred, hearing a voice shout "Get father! And Michelangelo! Now!".

'Karai...' I thought as I recognised the voice "What... What happened?" I questioned weakly as I opened my eyes to see Karai sat by me, looking relieved as I finally opened my eyes. "Big sister? What happened?" I asked and she scowled immediately.

"Raphael slammed your shell into the wall, and cracked it slightly" she told me, her amber eyes glowing with anger and my eyes widened in shock.

'My... Shell.. Cracked?' Even I knew I was lucky the damage wasn't more severe. I also knew that the turtles were more dangerous than I first thought if Raphael would slam me into the wall in his anger. I would have to tread carefully around them from now on.

As I sat thinking about it, I heard two pairs of rushed footsteps as Mikey, than father ran into the room, their faces , or eyes in father's case, lighting up when they saw that I was awake and alright.

"Are you alright, daughter?" Father asked and I nodded as I bowed my head "Hai, father. I am" just as Mikey hugged me, being careful of my cracked shell.

"We will make sure that Raphael pays for this, my daughter. He will not get away with it" he told me seriously and I smiled darkly, as even me, the youngest, has a vengeful side. Mikey, Karai and father exchange smiles as they realise that as well.

"Hair, father" I answer, imagining all the thing I could do to Raphael to make him pay for what he has done.

Later that night, I stared up at the ceiling, as my mind went back to what Leonardo said before Mikey and Karai appeared. He said "We don't want to fight-" before he was cut off by the appearance of Karai and Mikey. He had to have been lying though, what the shell could he want to discuss with me? Me of all turtles!

Second to Karai, I am the hardest to convince to change my mind when I have made a decision and if he insists on keep wanting to speak with me, he would find that out. They would all find that out, no matter what I have to do to get them to realise that.

So this got dark in this chapter, but Fire dagger suggested that 'you could let Y/N go on patrol on her own for one time but Mikey gets too worried and follows her to make sure she stays safe to make it harder for the brother's to get to her because Mikey and Karai will be overprotective of their little sister' and doing what she suggested, ended up escalating into this. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and I should have the next chapter out pretty soon.


	5. Chapter 4

"Trying to talk to Y/N didn't work. Neither did talking to Karai. Now, we will try Michelangelo" Leo spoke to his brothers and Raph frowned as Donnie started to speak "Will it really work Leo?" Donnie asked tiredly "We tried to tell Karai and that turned into a grudge. We tried to tell Y/N, and Raph ended up cracking her shell. How do you know Michelangelo will be any different?" He finished, looking fed up of trying "We should face the facts, none of them will ever believe us" and Leo stared at him before answering "This time, he will listen. No matter what. I'll make sure of it" he finished sternly.

Meanwhile in the Foot Base, Michelangelo was getting ready for patrol when Y/N appeared behind him. "Are you certain about this Mikey? Karai could come with you, you don't have to do this alone" she told him, her eyes pleading for him to listen to her. Mikey sighed as he answered "I have to. We need to get that mutagen" he told her, as their father was sending him, specifically chosen, with three patrols of Foot Bots, to collect mutagen that the Kraang were shipping to the Foot, to make their alliance solid, so Mikey was being sent to make sure that nothing could ruin it, as it was very important.

Y/N nodded but then said "Come back safe brother?" She requested softly and Mikey smiled down at her as he reassured "I always do. You'll see, at the end of the night, I will be back here safe and sound" he promised, unaware that with what will happen tonight, will break that promise.

Y/N laughed lightly as Mikey passed, but on his way out, Karai stopped him, her amber eyes watching him for a minute in silence, before she spoke "Careful, brother. If you run into the turtles, they are our enemies. Nothing more and nothing less" and Mikey looked exasperated as he answered "I know that sister, you don't have to worry" he finished before he finally left, unaware of Karai looking after him as Y/N joined her side. "Do you think he will be alright, big sister?" Y/N asked the older kunoichi, who answered with "To be honest, I am not sure, but I hope so Y/N" she says as she has a bad feeling that something drastic would change tonight.

Mikey stood on the roof as he oversaw the transportation of the mutagen, making sure that nothing went wrong. Just as the last of it was placed in a truck, he whipped around as he heard a voice to see... Nothing?

"What the shell...?" He questioned quietly before he heard another noise, and whipped around again to see nothing, as he was unaware that he was slowly being surrounded by the three turtles.

"Cowards!" He shouted, trying to taunt them into coming out of hiding, and it appeared to work as he heard a angry growl and a irritated voice saying right after "Oh nice going. Now he knows for certain we are here" the voice scolded the person who growled.

Mikey looked around as Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello blocked all the possible exit routes he had around him. "What do you want?" Mikey spat hatefully. Leo sighed and told him "Shredder's been lying to you. All of you" he told him. Mikey glared at them hatefully, while on another rooftop, Y/N watched them talk, though she couldn't hear them.

Looking at them scornfully, Mikey spat out " You expect me to believe that! What's wrong with you?!" And Donnie basically begged "Please, Michelangelo, you have to believe us. Why would we lie about that?" He asked rethorically and Mikey scowled, about to retort, before Raph said, quite calmly for him, "Look, just come with us. We will show you that we aren't lying" and Mikey thought for a minute before he finally nodded, and he placed his weapons away.

Y/N's POV

From my point of view, all I saw was Mikey betraying the Foot, so with a look of betrayal, I ran after them before I intercepted them by jumping down in front of them. "Michelangelo, WHAT are you doing with them?!" I spat out, glaring at them hatefully, and Donnie winced as he looked away, unable to bear the look of hate on my face, from his baby sister, which I didn't know yet.

Mikey answered "They said Father's been lying-" but I interrupted "And you BELIEVED them?! Of all people, I wouldn't have thought that you would fall for that!" I accused loudly. Mikey sighed "I'm not saying I believe it but, I need to find out if it is true".

Now that made me angrier " Of course it is not true! Traitor!" I insulted and he flinched. I paid no attention to that as I stepped forward, causing him to step back. "I am giving you a choice. You can come home with me, and we can forget this and father won't have to know" I told him, holding up a finger, before you continued "Because if you walk away now, you will be known as a traitor to the Foot. Make your choice" I told him and he looked down before looking back up regretfully. "I'm sorry, little sister" he said as a tear ran down his cheek before I stared in disbelief as he left. You screamed "MICHELANGELO! MICHELANGELO, YOU WILL PAY!" At his retreating back, before running home.

End POV

Y/N approached the base, quickly entering as she tried to find her oldest sibling. "Karai?!" She shouted as she tried to hold back her tears of betrayal. Hearing the shouts, Karai appeared in a doorway. "Little sister? What Is wrong?" She asked in concern as she saw the tears in her eyes. Then she frowned as she realised that something, or rather, someone was missing.

"Where is Michelangelo?" She asked and Y/N began to cry harder at that. "He-he" the crying Munich started to explain before she began crying harder, making her words unintelligible, but Karai waited until she had calmed down as she guided her to a seat. "Calm down, take a deep breath and tell me, calmly, what is wrong" the older girl instructed calmly.

Tears streamed down her face as her sister comforted her but finally Y/N started to explain " As you know, Mikey went out on that mission to bring the mutagen back, but I followed him in case he actually needed backup" she began to explain and Karai nodded and gently urged her into continuing "Go on then" she said gently, and hiccupping, Y/N continued "So I was watching him watching over the transfer, and soon after it was done, Mikey evidently heard something as a minute later, he shouted' Cowards!' loudly, then Hamato Yoshi's pets came out of the shadows as they surrounded Mikey. They all chatted for a few minutes before Mikey agreed to go with them. I realised that when he started to follow them. So after intercepting them, he told me that they had told him that father was a liar, can you believe it? Anyway, predictably that got me angry so I shouted at him that he should know that father wasn't a liar. So I ended up giving him a choice, either forget what they told him and come home with me, or go be them and be labeled a traitor. It's obvious which he chose. But, big sister, what are we meant to do now?" Y/N questioned, her big E/C eyes filled with tears and Karai responds, her amber eyes burning with an inferno of fury, "We will get him back. I promise you,little sister" the kunoichi promised, her eyes hard and vengeful

Two chapters in one day? Wow. I hope you enjoy this


	6. Chapter 5

Mikey followed them back to their lair blindfolded. "We still can't trust you just yet" Donatello told him but he just stiffly nodded, as he was still uncertain of his decision.

He knew when they had reached the entrance of their lair, as the blindfold around his eyes was taken off, and following them into what seemed like a dojo, he saw a big mutant rat, who he assumed was Hamato, who smiled at the sight of him. "Michelangelo" the rat began, but Mikey rudely cut him off "Your 'sons'" here he used quote marks "told me that my father has been lying to me" he finished but he didn't miss the Hamato's wince, causing him to wonder why, before Hamato continued "My name is Hamato Yoshi, but my sons call me Master Splinter, or simply sensei. My story started in Japan. Hamato Saki, though you know him as Oroku Saki or simply Shredder, and I were raised as brothers. We were close, but that changed one day when Tang Shen came along. She caused strife between me and my brother, as we were both attracted to her. Our relationship as brothers was destroyed when Shen chose me, and a rivalry formed from the ashes of our relationship as brothers. Years later, Shen had married me, and we had a baby called Miwa. We were happy, until Saki discovered his true origins. He was the heir to the Oroku Clan, which my father, Hamato Yuata, wiped out completely, or so he thought, until he came across Saki. He took him in and raised him with me as brothers. When Saki found this out, he was furious and betrayed. That night, he destroyed most of the Hamato Clan, which lives on in me and my daughter" Splinter held up a hand when he saw that Mikey was about to ask a question, before he continued "That night, he came to mine and Shen's house, where he gave Shen a choice. Him, or me. She chose me and Saki became enraged. Before we started to fight, I sent Shen away with baby Miwa , but I assume that Shen must have gotten Miwa to a safe place, before she returned just as Saki was about to place the killing blow on her. She gave her life for me, and just as Saki tried to kill me again, burning pieces of wood fell down, which separated us and caused Saki's burns and blinded him in one eye. Heartbroken, I fled Japan, as Saki was no doubt looking for me, and arrived in New York, which Shen has always wanted to see.

"A year later, I had adopted five baby turtles, four males and one female. I was heading back home when a man collided with me. I apologised, but unable to let it go, I followed the man to an alley. While spying on them, I stepped on a rat, which squealed and drew the attention of these men, who approached me and said 'Go no further. You have been seen in this place and this is not a place that shall be left by you', so I placed the turtles down and started to fight. Just as I was finishing it up, a canister full of glowing green ooze shattered all over me and I started to change! Becoming this. After I had finished changing, the men had gone, leaving me alone, or so I thought until I heard crying. I turned around to see the turtles had gotten bigger. I knew we had to hide and taking you down to the sewers, we wondered until we found this place. There I named the turtles. First was Leonardo " Leo bowed respectfully, "Raphael" who crossed his arms and smirked, "Donatello" who scratched his head while blushing sheepishly, "and finally, the two I had thought lost, and the reason you were brought here, the last two is Michelangelo and Y/N" Splinter finished.

Mikey paused, appraising the Ninjitsu Master, and said "Do you have any proof of these claims?" And Splinter, having been expecting that, headed over to a shelf, where he grabbed two photographs, and two pieces of fabric. Sitting back down, he held the first picture out, and Mikey took it, seeing what was undeniably him and Y/N as tots, with three other tots. Then Splinter held up a orange mask first "I planned on giving this to you, Michelangelo, when you were old enough" he told him then he held up a yellow mask and continued "I was also going to give this to Y/N, when she was old enough".

Mikey nodded, accepting that, but paused as something occurred to him. " Wait... You said you and Tang Shen only had one daughter, so does that mean..." He trailed off and Splinter continued "That Karai is actually Miwa? Yes, yes it does" he confirmed.

Mikey fidgeted, uncertain before he was pulled into a hug. Looking up shocked, he saw Splinter smiling warmly down at him, then Splinter said "My son, welcome back." After hearing that, Leo, Raph and Donnie all cheered and joined the hug.

When they separated, Mikey stared at them as Leo said "You're with us now. Time to get you into the right gear."

-Time skip (as this part had taken about 981 words)-

Y/N's POV

Me and Karai had been looking for Mikey all night, and I was really tired. "Where could he be?" I asked her and she responded "I don't know, sister" but then a voice said "Sisters" turning around to see Mikey devoid of his gear and only wearing a orange mask.

Karai gasped "What have they done to you?" She asked horrified, and I had to admit I felt the same, as Mikey looked completely different from when we had last seen him. He sighed and answered Karai "They were telling the truth, Karai."

Karai's POV

I gasped and asked Michelangelo in horror "What have they done to you?" As he had gotten rid of his usual gear and instead was just wearing a orange mask, with wraps and knee pads. When he sighed anx said "They were telling the truth, Karai" I saw Y/N lose her temper and shout at him "HOW COULD YOU?! TRAITOR" she screamed. I stepped forward and held her back, then I glared at Michelangelo and told him "Clearly they have infected your mind with their lies brother. Don't worry, me and Y/N will rescue you" I told him but he shook his head and responded "You may not realise it, sister, but you and Y/N are the ones who are being poisoned with lies" then he turned and ran away, away from us, his sisters.

I turned to Y/N, who looked downcast"Our brother, submerged in their trickery. Next, it will be us" she told me subdued, but I responded "We won't fall for it, promise me?" I said, my eyes hard as stone.

We headed back to the Foot Base, where we went to Father, and knelt in front of his throne, where I took the lead and told him"Father, Michelangelo has joined the Hamatos because they have convinced him that their lies are the truth." and he responded "Don't worry, my daughters. We will get Michelangelo back" as he walked down the steps and placed a hand on our shoulder each. "We will make the Hamato pay, and get Michelangelo back" he told us. I nodded while Y/N said subdued "Yes Father" Tears in her E/C eyes and as father walked out, he turned to us and said "Girls, I am heading to Japan to track rumours of a powerful assassin. Karai, you are in charge, and Y/N, you are her second in command. I want you both to have no contact with the turtles until I get back" he told and Y/N shot up, anger taking over her face as she protested "But father, what about Michelangelo! We have to get him back and make the Hamato Clan pay for what they did!" She stood up to him, but backed down as he shouted back "I HAVE GIVEN YOU AN ORDER, DO NOT QUESTION ME CHILD! YOU WILL LEAVE THE TURTLES ALONE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! DAUGHTER?! he challenged her and she growled but answered in defeat " Hai, father. Understood!" She said quietly in defeated anger.

Hearing her compliance, Shredder turned and walked out


	7. Filler Chapter

Mikey : I didn't know what you were going through. I thought that you were fine Why did you have to hide? Karai: I didn't want to let you down. Karai Y/N: But the truth is out. Y/N: It's tearing me apart, not listening to my heart

Karai: I really had to go

Mikey: And I would never stop you

Y/N: Even though it changed

Mikey: Nothing has to change

All: And you can find me in the space between

Where three worlds come to meet

I'll never be out of reach

'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between

You'll never be alone

No matter where you go

We can meet in the space between

Karai: And nothing can stay the same

Y/N: It's growing pains

Mikey:Be proud of all the scars

They make you who you are (oh, woah)

Y/N: I know you have to stay

Mikey: But I'll never really leave you

Karai: Nothing has to change

Mikey: Even though itchanged

Y/N: And you can find me in the space between

Where three worlds come to meet

I'll never be out of reach

'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between

Karai: You'll never be alone

No matter where you go

We can meet in the space betwee

There are no words left to say

Mikey: I know you gotta find your place

But this is not the end(no)

You're part of who I am

Even we're worlds apart

Mikey: There are no words left to say

I know you gotta find your place

But this is not the end(no)

Karai: You're part of who I am

Even if we're worlds apart

Y/N: You're still in my heart

It will always be you and me, yeah

All: You're still in my heart

It will always be you and me, yeah

Mikey: You can find me in the space between

Where three worlds come to meet

I'll never be out of reach (I'll never be out of reach)

Karai : 'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between

You'll never be alone

Y/N: No matter where you go

We can meet in the space between

Mikey: Yeah, no matter where you go

Karai: No matter where you go

Y/N: We can meet in the space between


	8. Requested Chapter

As you can see, this chapter I made forLloyd's Girl Alyssa Garmadonand this takes place far, far in the future of TMNT: The story of two siblings- Mikey X Sister Reader. It is about Y/N spending time with Mikey as they discuss how things have changed. I hope you enjoy,Lloyd's Girl Alyssa Garmadon. Also, this is not relevant to the storyline.

Mikey

You smiled at Mikey as he approached you. "Come with me Y/N?" He requested and you nodded.

As you followed him, you thought back to what had brought you to this point, and how much you had changed.

Your first patrol, your's and Mikey's, you two had no idea what was out there and what you would learn. It had taken ages, and there had been a lot of fights, lack of trust, and fear, but you and him had finally made your places in the family.

But at times, you missed your old life, and you knew Mikey felt the same. You saw Karai from time to time, as she has taken over the foot to hopefully make it better than it was before

You two finally reached a roof top and sat facing each other. "Do you miss it sometimes?" You asked "You know, when we were still part of the Foot?" And Mikey sighed as he answered "Of course I miss it. How can I not? I miss Shredder from time to time, as he may have done some awful stuff, but he still raised us. Deep down, I know Karai feels the same, no matter what she says" he told you.

You stood up before you started to sing and Mikey joined you. As you sang, you both began to dance using ninja moves

Y/N: Hey brother! There's an endless road to rediscover

Mikey: Hey sister! Know the water's sweet but blood is thicker

Both: Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you

There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

You remembered the time you were confused, as too many things were clashing, causing you to lose your way and lash out at everyone around you. It continued for a month until Mikey finally put a stop to it

Y/N: Hey brother! Do you still believe in one another?

Mikey: Hey sister! Do you still believe in love? I wonder

Both: Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you

There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

Mikey remembered after the Kraang invasion, not knowing the fate of Y/N, but worried for her as she was alone in the city with Shredder searching for her. Then he came back to find her under the control of Shredder, because of those brain worms and those weeks where you were unaware that you were living a lie, a lie that Shredder told you. Then he remembered having to fight both his sisters after Shredder got Karai back under his control, also by a brain worm. The day you and her were freed from Shredder, you had captured the four turtles in a trap, dangerous traps that had serious consequences if they failed.

Mikey: What if I'm far from home?

Y/N: Oh brother, I will hear you call!

What if I lose it all?

Mikey: Oh sister, I will help you out!

Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you

There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

You and Karai remembered the weeks of being Shredder's puppet again quite clearly, opposed to popular beliefs, but you two never allowed anyone except Master Splinter, father, to know. You remembered when you tortured your older brothers, but slowly, you are recovering.

Y/N : Hey brother! There's an endless road to rediscover

Mikey: Hey sister! Do you still believe in love? I wonder

Both: Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you

There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

At the end of all this, the things that had happened, the pain you all went through, and the friends you gained and lost, all of it had made you and Mikey stronger, as well as your bond as siblings.

Mikey:What if I'm far from home?

Y/N :Oh brother, I will hear you call!

What if I lose it all?

Mikey: Oh sister, I will help you out!

Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you

There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

You smiled up at Mikey, taking his hand "C'mon, let's go home" you offered and together you made your way back, where you were welcomed with open arms by your father, brothers and friends


	9. Chapter 6

Y/N stared at a picture of Mikey and her. It was taken five years ago on a private beach the Shredder owned.

She still couldn't believe he had betrayed them for the Hamato Clan. She knew who was to blame though, Leonardo. There was no doubt in her mind that he was the ringleader to all this, so he would be the one to pay.

Yes, father said to stay away from the turtles and not engage them in battle, but those Foot Bots the Kraang gave them need trying out as well. The kunoichi smirked, as she was certain that Karai would not object to this plan, as it involves revenge on Leonardo.

Y/N made her way to find Karai, who was over seeing the new Foot Bots train. "Hey, sis" she said to her. Karai looked up at the sound of Y/N's voice and smiled. "Do you need something?" Karai asked, smiling fondly at her remaining sibling.

"You said that you needed to test the Foot Bots, hai?" She asked, a sly smirk on her face and Karai said "Hai..." Curious what she was getting at. "Well" the female turtle was full out grinning now, "Well, I have a perfect target in mind. Leonardo. We could make him pay for taking Michelangelo and, maybe... In the process, draw out Hamato as well" the turtle bounces excitedly.

Karai thought over it for a minute, staring at the floor before lifting her head up to reveal a matching smile on her face "Good plan, little sister. We leave in an hour, but in the meantime, I want you to go follow them and" Karai hands Y/N a phone "inform me of where they are going to be" she finished gleefully, both their eyes lit up as Y/N spun on the tips of her feet and sprinted out.

Watching Y/N go fondly, Karai smiled darkly. In an hour, they could both have their revenge on Leonardo. And what better, he has no clue at all! She started to laugh quietly, before stopping and refocusing her attention on the Foot Bots that were training right now.

Y/N darted along the rooftop silently, before stopping as she heard four voices. Going to hide, she peeked out of her hiding spot to see Leonardo (their target), Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo, who appeared to be throwing the rule 'A ninja is silent so enemies will never hear you coming' out of the window completely. But she would have never thought that Michelangelo would do such a thing, especially with how many time father drilled it into them.

Watching them, though, Y/N felt a strange sense of Deja Vu, but she also felt like something was missing from the scene in front of her.

Suddenly, the little turtle fell to her knees, clutching her head with one hand while she used the other to send a message to Karai. 'Biggushisutā, tasukete(big sister, help me)' she texted and then dropped the phone, catching the attention of the four turtles, who gathered round and looked shocked as they saw their youngest sibling, even if she only believed that Mikey was her brother.

"What do we do?" Donnie asked, because even though she was their enemy, she was still their little sister, despite the fact they were raised as enemies.

"We are taking her back to the lair" Leo decided after a minute of thought, but Raph protested "But she is" Mikey cut in "Our little sister" he said and Raph fell silent, as he had forgotten about that for a minute.

However, before they could take her back, four ninja stars landed in front of their feet, causing them to scatter, jumping back as Karai shouted "Get away from her!" And landing in front of her protectively.

Looking up, Karai shouted "Foot Bots! Engage and capture Leonardo, but do not kill him!" She ordered harshly and bent down to Y/N.

Meanwhile, Y/N was having a flashback of the family she had forgotten.

-Flashback-

"Raphie!" Little Y/N giggled furiously as he tickled her. "Are you going to say it, N/N?" He asked but she shook her head in denial causing him to sigh in fake sadness , and kept tickling her, before she gave up, shouting "Uncwle! Uncwle!" And 'Raphie' smiled, as he knew he had won this round. "I luv ywou, Raphie" she told him and he responded "I love you too, little sister"

-Flashback end

Y/N shot up, gasping before her eyes fell on Raphael. 'What was that?!' She thought terrified. 'Why would I have known Raphael, the one who cracked my shell, as a child?! Out of all the turtles?!' Before Karai caught her attention "Little sister? Are you alright?" She asked cautiously, concerned.

Y/N nods, after getting reassurance her sister was alright, turned back to the fight in time to see Leo get knocked out. "Foot Bots! Get Leonardo and retreat! Head back to base" Karai ordered, a pleased look on her face as she followed after the.. Jumping up, Y/N stared down at the other turtles expressionlessly, before her mouth curled up in a smirk, and she waved before turning and running off.

Leo groaned as he woke up. Looking around, he came face to face with Karai, Y/N perched above her on a swing hanging from the ceiling. Seeing he was awake, Karai began to speak "Can you imagine the headlines if I gave you to a lab?" She gloated "Talking Giant Turtle Found in sewers?" Y/N continued "We would make a fortune!" And Leo groaned, muttering to himself "Great day Leo. You are captured and being mocked. Oh, and at the mercy of the Foot".

Y/N spoke up again " This is what you deserve for taking Mikey away from us and poisoning his mind with your lies!" The younger turtle spat at him. Karai clapped her hands and Foot Bots came in. "Don't you just love our new soldiers?" Karai asked smugly "They do what we want. No poking. No prodding. They follow our orders to a T" Y/N finished.

"Yeah. Wonderful." Leo agreed dryly. "You sound jealous Leonardo. Are you jealous" Y/N asked, relishing in having him at their mercy. "What?! No!" Leo responded quickly.

The girls laughed, before Karai cut the rope to his cage and he came crashing down. "Anyway. We need you to fight our Foot Bots" Karai starts to explain and Y/N continues "They already know a lot ... But they don't know your moves. You don't have a choice by the way. Its either you fight and live, and even then it is iffy, or you don't fight and die. Here, we are nice enough to give you back your swords" she finished explaining then throws his swords back to him before Karai yelled "Foot Bots! De-shell him!" And at that, Y/N flinches slightly, which Leo catches, but had no time to think it over before he has to fight for his life.

He puts up a good fight but is soon sprawled on the floor as a Foot Bot stands over him, a kama raised.

It brings it's kama down, but is kicked away by Raph, who is quickly joined by Donnie and Mikey, who grabs Leo's hand and pulls him up.

Y/N frowns seeing their interaction, as it reminds her of herself and Mikey, before he betrayed them. Then, the turtles jumped out of the window, retreating while Karai and Y/N followed after them, Karai ordering 6 Foot Bots to follow as backup. They all ended up on a rooftop, Y/N standing facing Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo. "Ya won't win, girlie" Raph tells her "Not against all o' us" and Y/N glared as she responded "Maybe not. But I can certainly try" she retorts and Raph smiled slightly.

After just staring at each other, they launched into action. Donnie aimed his staff at her feet, aiming to knock her down, but she jumps as it swept past her feet, then in the same instant, she bent backwards as Mikey's nunchuku just about missed her face.

Straightening up, she was unprepared for Ralph's foot to kick her plastron and as she hit the ground, she lay defeated.

Mikey stared at her for a minute, before moving to crouch beside her "I'm sorry, little sis" he mumbled, before joining the others as Leo called for a retreat


	10. Chapter 7

So there has been a time skip of exactly two moths and in this chapter, Shredder has been in Japan for a month, and is now coming back today, so the episodes will follow canon up until Karai is mutated.

Y/N frowned. Her father should have been back by now with this assassin he had spoken about before he left.

The female turtle blocked out the voices of her sister and companions. This had been a crazy two months. Two months of her pleading with Mikey to come back and him insisting that Hamato's pets are her brothers as well. Y/N scoffed. She knew who her siblings were. They were Karai and Mikey, even if he had appeared to forget that.

The turtle looked up hearing the door open and bowed, seeing her father come in, followed by a mutant tiger. The second thing she noticed about the tiger mutant was that, he had his tail missing.

"Bradford. You look terrible" Shredder said simply as he went past him to his throne. The tiger appraised them all before he scoffed. "This is the army you promised me?" He asked "Apart from the turtle cub, the rest just look sloppy" he finished and Karai flushed slightly in anger before walking forward and telling him after seeing his tail, or rather, lack of. "I though tigers were suppose to have tails" she mocked cruelly, and the tiger scowled at her as he said "Don't mock me, child. It was an enemy that took my tail and one day he shall pay" TigerClaw declared.

Xever came forward and asked "I honor you, great TigerClaw. Can I get you anything to drink?" The fish asked, sucking up to him. "Milk. Skim" TigerClaw said shortly and Xever nodded as he went to go fetch what TigerClaw wanted.

Y/N knelt in front of her father's throne as he started to speak, while Karai remained standing. "Girls, you will treat TigerClaw with respect. He is my new second" Shredder finished and that did it. Karai shouted "WHAT?! I earned that spot!" She declared and Shredder shouted "Enough, Karai! You and Y/N will follow TigerClaw's orders as you go out to find the turtles. Understand?" He asked and Y/N replied obediently "Yes father" as she followed TigerClaw out of the room, Karai following after them.

She couldn't see what was so good about Father's newest henchman. I mean, he doesn't even have a tail? Why does Y/N seem so interested in him anyway? The bitter kunoichi wondered.

Y/N stopped when TigerClaw told her "Now, cub. I need you to stay here until I call you, understand?" He asked. Y/N nodded and said, "Hai, TigerClaw" causing the tiger mutant to leap over the rooftop to another, which caught the attention of Leonardo, Raphael and Mikey, who looked surprised. "Greetings reptiles. My name is TigerClaw and Master Shredder wants me to deliver to you to attract your rat master."

Hearing that, the three look at each other before jumping into action. However, TigerClaw soon has Mikey in hand, hanging him over a furnace. "Cub, come here!" He called and Y/N obeyed, flipping over to them, registering Mikey being held over a furnace, and flinching slightly at that. "Now, call your rat master, or else the little one goes into the furnace" he threatened and Y/N's fingers twitched slightly towards her weapons, before she forced herself to remain still.

Raph and Leo look at each other noticing that, both feeling that there could be a chance to get their little sister on their side. Leo then pulled out his phone as TigerClaw lowered Mikey further down, and called Splinter. He spoke to him for a minute before hanging up. "He is on his way" Leo told TigerClaw. Hearing that, Y/N spoke "You can put Michelangelo down now. Their rat master is coming" she said, concerned for her brother though she tried to deny it. Pushing her uncertain thoughts aside, her attention focused on TigerClaw when he asked her "Do you have the rope?" And she replied "Hai. I do" handing it to him.

As they were laying on the ground tied up, Raph started to argue with Leo "I can't believe you called Sensei" in anger but shut up when Leo asked sarcastically "Oh, I'm sorry Raphael, but you seem to have forgotten it was either that or Mikey being hurt".

Raph remained silent after that, having no answer and they waited a bit more until TigerClaw declared " If your rat master is not coming, then we have no need for you, do we?" He said and started to push Mikey over to the furnace so he would fall into the flames. Seeing that, Y/N swung her katana between Mikey's plastron and TigerClaw's foot.

"What?! What are you doing child?!" TigerClaw asked in disbelief. The female little turtle glared up at the mutant tiger as she responded "Father told you he didn't want Michelangelo hurt, and he wants to have the pleasure of finishing the other turtles himself" Y/N said harshly, causing TigerClaw to scowl knowing her words were right.

Raph and Leo blinked at each other, as they could understand their little sister wanting to save Mikey, but them? Seeing their looks, Y/N told them "I didn't do it for you. Father wants the pleasure of finishing you" she had just finished speaking when a voice said "Let my sons go!" Firmly

She whipped around, seeing a massive rat. TigerClaw smile and said in Japanese "There is an ancient Japanese proverb, that says a rat will fight if it is cornered. Shall we find out if it is true?" And Hamato replied "We shall be finding out, shouldn't we?"

Y/N turned back to the brothers but then TigerClaw shouted "Now!" And a dart landed in Hamato's neck, causing him to collapse.

Leonardo, Raphael and Mikey cried out in shock, Y/N jumping down to stand by Karai as she appeared, both smiling wickedly.

"Y/N?!" Mikey exclaimed shocked, but the girl just shrugged. "I said I wouldn't let you be harmed, Mikey" the female turtle explained "But father wants Hamato Yoshi to be brought to him, and to be honest, this was the easiest way" the girl finished simply.

Hamato pulled out three ninja stars, and threw them at the girls, who leapt aside to avoid being hit. "You missed" Karai taunted but Hamato just cried "Go, my sons!" And the three male turtles jumped up as the ropes fell off. Y/N smirked slightly, impressed as Hamato had pretended to throw the stars at them, but instead had used it as a distraction to free his sons.

Raphael, Leonardo, And Mikey disappeared using a smoke bomb that Raphael threw down. When the smoke cleared and TigerClaw saw that they were gone, he said "Never mind. We got the rat. Head back to base" before he picked Hamato up, and starting his jetpack, flew off.

The girls looked at each other before they ran back to the lair, where Shredder stood with TigerClaw, who had dumped Hamato on the floor.

"Hamato Yoshi... After all these years... You will pay for taking Tang Shen from me" their father told Hamato, who replied "After all these years... You continue to deceive yourself... And everyone around you" He finished, looking at Karai and Y/N.

"You dare...NOW IT ENDS!" Their father yelled in rage, bringing his blades down, but stopped when Karai yelled "No father!" Shredder shouted at her "You dare to stop me?!" and Y/N answered" Yes! What about honour?! Everything you taught us?!"

Hearing that, Shredder stopped, think but conceded when TigerClaw injected "The girls are right master Shredder. There in no honour in this" and seeing he was outvoted, sighed and said "Fine then... Gather the foot in the dojo. I will offer Hamato Yoshi, one last fight. Come, TigerClaw" he order and stormed out, TigerClaw following.

Y/N and Karai looked at each other before they looked at Hamato, who was staring at them. "Why did you...save me?" He asked weakly. "I don't know..." Karai sighed and Y/N continued "Maybe because you looked so pathetic!" She snapped at him.

He stared at Y/N "You have grown so much" and hearing that, Y/N became confused and muttered "What?". Then he looked at Karai and told her " You have your mother's spirit. So fierce... But so scared" and Karai shouted, loosing her temper "Never speak of my mother again! You killed her! You ruined our lives! Come Y/N" she first shouted at Hamato, but demanded to Y/N as she dragged her out of the room.

Splinter muttered, unheard, "No... It was... Oroko... Saki ..." Then he passed out, the poison taking its toll on him.

A while later, Shredder stood in front of Splinter, who was still weak.

They were about to fight, until Leo fell down from the ceiling

"Foot Bots! Grab him!" Shredder demanded, then asked TigerClaw "Are there anymore?" And TigerClaw sniffed the air and replied "I can't smell then, Master Shredder".

Hearing that, Shredder turned his attention to Leonardo, who was approached by Karai. "I knew you would come to us Leo", placing a hand on his plastron, but backing off when Shredder moved closer. " So, little turtle. You have come to watch your rat master to be destroyed?" Shredder mocked, then turned to the Foot Bots holding Hamato and ordered "Place him in the middle" an

"Come on rat! Fight me then!" He demanded cruelly, knocking Splinter down. He grew frustrated when he didn't and raised his blades, preparing to bring them down then smoke erupted, by a smoke bomb thrown by Mikey.

Y/N saw faintly through the smoke, the figure of Leonardo get up, picking up Hamato then running away with Raphael and Mikey.

Seeing that, the female turtle growled under her breath "Not on my watch" and quickly launched herself up after them, spotting them a bit away.

Mikey heard footsteps hitting the roofs behind them, and looked to see their little sister following them, anger in her E/C, and determination on her otherwise blank face. "Guys, Y/N is on our tail" he told them but Raph growled "Not for long" before he threw a smoke bomb at her face, knocking her down and causing her to scream "My eyes! I can't see! Oh my God, I can't see!" She wailed as the smoke affected her eyes to the point, that she was practically blind.

A few minutes later, Karai and the others came across Y/N kneeling. "Little sister?! Are you alright?!" Karai asked in alarm and Y/N responded "Raphael threw a smoke bomb at my face. I can't see Karai" she told her. Karai sighed before pulling her up and telling her" Here, get on my back" Y/N obeyed and then Karai set off after the rest of the Foot.

Y/N then felt herself being placed down. "Wait here, until I come to get you, OK, little sister" Karai asked and Y/N replied "Hai.."

Hearing the sounds of battle, Y/N sat there, partially hidden but screamed as an explosion happened behind her, and she started to fall but she was caught by a three fingered hand, and the owner of that hand told her "I got you!".

It was Donatello, who had finally shown himself. He held her bridal style, and landed beside the rest of his family, but then told Y/N "I'm sorry for this, little sister", before everything went black.

She groaned as she stirred, trying to sit up, seeing herself in a room, that appeared to be a girls room. The door opened after a while, and Mikey came in. " You okay, sis? Me and our bros were worried".

"I am not their sister!" Y/N screamed at him, refusing to believe it. "You will remember eventually, little sister" he told her, before he left, leaving her to her thoughts and the silence of the room.


End file.
